BITTER,SWEET,SORROW
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Semua telah direbut dariku,nakama,Ace...sekarang tinggal aku sendiri... Tidak Luffy! kau tidak sendirian! , Slight LuffyXHancock


**BITTER, SWEET, SORROW**

_One piece fanfiction_

By

**IKKIttebayo**

_*terinspirasi oleh chap terbaru yang sangat emosional *hikz, kasian Luffy* dan dari karya seseorang di deviant art*_

Onepiece punya Odacchi-sama*whorshiping*

**WARNING: spoiler, fic pendek, Emo, Gaje  
**

**ENJOY!!**

**

* * *

  
**

.

.

.

_Ace!! Kau dimana?!!_

.

.

.

_Luffy!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!_

.

.

.

_Aku berhutang padamu Luffy, terimakasih. Sekarang biar aku yang membereskan sisanya!._

.

.

.

_ACE!!_

.

.

.

"DIMANA ACEEEE?!!! WHOAA!!!", aku berteriak sekuatnya dan berharap ini adalah mimpi buruk. Aku tidak ingin bayangan itu terus muncul menerorku!

"Hei! Topi Jerami! Mau kemana kau?! Lukamu akan terbuka kembali!!", mereka mengejarku untuk kembali. Tidak! Tidak! sampai aku terbangun!

.

.

.

_Dasar kriminal! Kau yang akan mati mugiwara!!._

.

.

.

_ACEE!! Tidaak!!_

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku Luffy, tidak membiarkanmu menyelamatkanku hingga akhir..._

_._

_._

_._

"TIDAK!! Tolong hilang lah!!! Bangun kan aku dari mimipi ini!!!"

"GWAAA!!!"

Entah berapa kali aku sudah mecubit pipi, bahkan menamparnya tapi aku tetap tidak terbangun. Dan entah berapa kali aku membenturkan kepalaku ke pohon, berlari hingga nafas ku habis, tetap tak ada hasilnya. Rasa sakit itu tak membuatku bangun dari mimpi. Aku sungguh2 berharap semua kejadian ini mimpi.

Akh..badanku lemas.. aku melihat tanganku penuh darah..

.

.

.

_Maafkan aku Luffy, tidak membiarkanmu menyelamatkanku hingga akhir..._

.

Tidak.. jangan lagi...

.

.

.............

.

"Dimana ini? Aku..tenggelam..?", perlahan aku tenggelam dalam kegelapan, aku bahkan tak bisa lagi membedakan apakah ini mimpi atau bukan.

.

"Kenapa tak ada seorang pun yang menolongku?"

.

"Ah..iya.. semua pergi...semua telah direbut dariku.."

.

"...Nakama.."

.

"...Ace..."

.

"...Tak satupun yang bisa aku selamatkan..kapten macam apa aku ini?!", lagi-lagi aku tak suka perasaan ini. Perasaan menjadi orang yang tidak berguna. Seakan- akan seluruh bumi dan langit menentangmu.

.

"..sekarang aku sendirian.. tenggelam..", apa.. aku masih bisa bangkit? Kehilangan ini terlalu berat bagi ku..

.

_Tidak Luffy! Masih ada orang-orang yang peduli denganmu!_

.

"Siapa..?", Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggil nama ku.

Lalu perlahan tangan seseorang terulur menuju hadapanku, berusaha menggapaiku. Aku mengira-ngira apakah mereka kembali kepadaku?

Tanpa ragu-ragu aku mencapai tangan itu dan mengenggamnya dengan kuat. Samar-samar aku melihat siluet seseorang yang aku kenal, ah.. tidak ada banyak orang.

.

.

"LUFFY!!! Syukurlah!!"

Ternyata suara tadi adalah suara Hancock. Dia langsung memelukku ketika aku bangun. Kulihat sekeliling, jinbei dan Law juga ada di sana.

.

"..Hancock..", aku merasakan bahuku basah oleh airmatanya.

.

"Aku kira kau akan mati...jangan pernah lakukan itu lagi...kau tidak sendirian! Masih ada kami! Dan teman-temanmu menanti keberadaanmu..!", Hancock sesenggukan di bahuku.

.

"...", aku hanya bisa merenung memikirkan perkataan Hancock.

.

"...ya..Luffy, masih ada aku yang peduli denganmu, ...", Hancock berbisik dan mengelus punggungku untuk menenangkanku.

.

Hancock memang perempuan yang baik, selalu menolongku, menginngatkanku dengan Nami.

Hancock membantuku berdiri, Jinbei dan Law membantu. Aku melihat wajah cemas mereka. Padahal aku baru kenal mereka beberapa hari. Aku sangat beruntung bisa bertemu dengan Jinbei, Law..

.

"..Maaf, terimakasih semuanya.."

.

Dan Hancock..

.

"..ini kesekian kalinya,... hontou ni Arigatou.", aku hanya bisa berbisik kepada Hancock, karena tak ada tenaga lagi.

.

"...hah..", Langkah Hancock terhenti, ku lihat mukanya langsung memerah. "Jangan..katakan itu Luffy.. aku tidak bisa..ha...~~"

Seketika itu juga, Hancock langsung pingsan.

* * *

OWARI.

* * *

WOA!! Aku harap endingnya gak ngerusak suasana. Hoho...

Ad yang belum baca chap terbaru wanpis? Walah.... hayu cepet baca online di mangastream. Dan mari menangis bersama…

Silakan kalo mau ngerepiyu...


End file.
